Trap
by Lhyn
Summary: [AU/Ficlet] Haruno Sakura, di paksa menikahkan mantan pacarnya dengan nona Hyuuga./"Sakit tapi gak berdarah."/"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini !"/SasuSaku./DLDR.


**Trap**

 **By. Banana Byun**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : Oneshoot. AU. Typho/MissTypho. Abal. Absurd. dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Haruno Sakura, di paksa menikahkan mantan pacarnya dengan nona Hyuuga./"Sakit tapi gak berdarah."/"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini ?!"/SasuSaku.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terkadang hidup itu tidak semanis drama korea, tapi hidup juga tidak serumit sinetron. Seperti yang di alami dengan gadis berambut gulali ini.

Menatap miris sebuah undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Matanya bahkan perih menatap sederet nama itu.

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **X**

 **HYUUGA HINATA**

Sakura bahkan berpikir. Dosa apa yang pernah ia perbuat sehingga ia mendapat cobaan seberat ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan pacarnya.

Baru satu bulan mereka putus tiba-tiba ia mendapat undangan pernikahan dari anak ayam itu. Berarti selama ini anak ayam itu sudah bermain api di belakangnya.

Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa mengelus pundak sahabatnya miris. Ia juga kasihan dengan sahabat merah mudanya ini. Pasalnya bukan hanya di undang, tapi ia juga di minta **(baca : dipaksa)** menikahkan mereka berdua.

Sebagai anak seorang pendeta ia pun tidak bisa menolak permintaan tersebut. Bahkan Haruno Kizashi pun memaksanya untuk menerima permintaan tersebut.

Sakura sungguh bingung. Apa ayahnya itu mau melihat anaknya menderita ? Apalagi saat melihat mereka berdua berciuman di depannya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura merasakan sakit.

"Yang sabar ya, _Forehead_." ujar Ino.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar _Pig_. Bayangkan aku menikahkan mereka berdua, lalu saat selesai mengucapkan sumpah mereka akan berrr-" Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakannya. "Sakit tapi gak berdarah." rengek Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu kewajibanmu kan ?"

Sakura menatap Ino tajam lalu ia menarik kerah Ino agar gadis pirang itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Dengar _Pig_. Seumur hidup aku belum menikahkan seseorang. Sekalipun aku anak pendeta bukan berarti aku akan jadi pendeta. Kau tahu sendirikan aku dokter bukan pendeta." rengek Sakura di akhir kalimat. "Kenapa Uchiha itu tega sekali padaku."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari yang paling di benci Sakura pun tiba. Ia menatap gaun putih yang ia kenakan. Seharusnya ia memakai _Toga_ bukannya gaun.

Salahkan Uchiha, setan ayam itu. Dia meminta **(baca : memaksa)** Sakura memakai gaun saat ia menikahkan pemuda itu.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menggaruk tembok kamarnya sekarang juga. Jika bisa Sakura ingin memotong botak kepala ayam milik Sasuke, kenapa pemuda itu masih membuatnya sengsara meski sudah berpisah.

Tahu gak, kalo Sakura gagal mupon sama anak ayam itu.

Kenapa pula Sasuke harus lahir dengan wajah yang astgfjhsh gantengnya pake BGT ? Kenapa tidak lahir dengan wajah seperti Rock Lee ? Dengan begitu Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot sakit hati.

"Ya tuhan, terangi jalan hambamu ini."

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Haruno Mebuki yang sudah lengkap dengan gaun kuning gadingnya. "Sakura, ayo. Upacaranya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Jangan sampai terlambat."

 _Terlambat pun aku tak peduli, mom_. Batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura pun segera berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan wajah ditekuk. _Bubye mantan~ semoga kagak betah sama istrinya itu._ Sakura berdo'a dalam hati.

Sungguh kejam kau nona Haruno.

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki Sakura bergetar pelan. Ia memeluk _al-kitab_ dengan erat. Keringat dingin bahkan membasahi dahinya. Berulang kali ia berusaha menghindari tatapan _Onyx_ di depannya.

 _Jangan bikin Saku berharap lagi, Bang_. Batin Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. Entah kenapa anak ayam itu melakukannya. Ingin membuat grogi Sakura ? Gak perlu di tatapan. Berdiri di depannya aja udah bikin bergetar hebat.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apalagi ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitar tamu undangan yang duduk di bangku.

 _Kenapa pendetanya perempuan ?_

 _Kenapa pakaiannya seperti itu ?_

 _Kenapa dia yang berdiri di sana ?_

Kenapa ini-kenapa itu. Sakura ingin pergi sekarang juga dari gereja itu. Lagi pula kemana Hinata ? Kenapa lama sekali ia datang.

 _Cepat kesini nona Hyuuga, selesaikan pernikahanmu agar aku bisa kembali ke rumahku dan menggantung tubuhku di kamar_. Raung Sakura frustasi. Inernya pun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

 **Greekk**

Pintu gereja terbuka. Cahaya terang menerobos masuk ke dalam membuat mata Sakura silau. _Emerald_ itu melihat sosok gadis lugu berambut biru gelap yang berbalut gaun pengantin sederhana. Rangkaian bunga di tangan kirinya.

 _Ohh demi jamban nyai syuman sungguh cantik ciptaanmu tuhan. Saku mah apa, cuma sebongkah upil_. Batin Sakura miris melihat sosok Hinata yang cantik. Meski riasannya terlalu sederhana.

Mata Sakura menyipit menatap siapa yang beriringan dengan nona Hyuuga tersebut.

 _Demi panci dewa, kemanakah Hyuuga Hiashi yang agung itu pergi ? Dan kenapa Ayahku Haruno Kizashi yang berjalan bersama Hinata ?!_

Hinata sudah berdiri di depan Sakura. Menatap malu-malu pada pemuda di sampingnya. Cukup Sakura tidak ingin melihat malu-malunya mereka berdua. Biasanya juga malu-maluin.

Sakura membuka _al-kitab-_ nya. Sedikit berkhotbah sebelum ia membacakan sumpah pernikahan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya yang nyangkut di tenggorokan. Tangannya bergetar pelan. Matanya berkunang menatap sederet kalimat sumpah di hadapannya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. B-bersumpahlah di hadapan tuhan, untuk menyayanginya dan mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka, disaat sakit ataupun sehat. Baik miskin ataupun kaya. Setia sampai ajal menjemput."

Telinga Sakura pun berdengung begitu bibir Hinata bergerak untuk mengucapkan sumpah. Mendengarnya saja sudah tidak kuat apalagi melihatnya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke. B-bersumpahlah di hadapan tuhan, untuk menyayanginya dan mencintainya..." Sakura menghirup nafas dalam. Air mata bahkan sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia bahkan merunduk tak menatap Sasuke. "... Dalam suka maupun duka, disaat sakit atau sehat, baik miskin ataupun kaya. Setia sampai ajal menjemput."

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat tak kuat mendengar ucapan janji Sasuke. Saat ia terpejam air matanya menetes membasahi _al-kitab_.

"K-kalian r-resmi menjadi..." suara Sakura bergetar pelan. "... S-sepasang sua-mi istri." Sakura menghirup nafas dalam. Lidahnya bagai kelu saat mengatakan kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan ini. "Ka-kalian boleh b-b-ber-" sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Berciuman di hadapan tuhan."

Sakura benar-benar tidak berani menatap ke depan. Kenapa nasib begitu kejam menimpa dirinya ? Sudah putus, gagal mupon. Di undang saat nikah. Di paksa jadi pendeta dan sekarang melihat mereka berciuman. _Saku gak kuaat !_

Sakura di tarik paksa ke depan. Kepalanya di dongkakkan ke atas. Bibirnya terasa basah namun hangat.

 _Tunggu dulu apa ini ?!_

Mata _Emerald_ itu membulat sempurna. Bibirnya terbuka tak bisa berbicara. Ia melirik Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tersenyum seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Otaknya pun mendadak konslet menatap serigaian milik Sasuke.

 _Bukankah Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata, seharusnya mereka berciuman. Tapi-tapi-tapi-KENAPA SASUKE MALAH MENCIUMKU SHANNAROOOOO !_

 _kenapa semua jadi seperti ini ?!_

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merunduk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu. "Selamat datang di kehidupan baru. Nyonya Uchiha."

 _Seseorang ! Tolong tampar Saku sekarang juga !_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Entah kenapa malah bikin fic nista kagak jelas seperti ini. /O.O/**

 **Jangan tanya kenapa-bagaimana ?**

 **Sebenarnya ini ff lama yang udah menjamur di dalam folder tak kasat mata yang author edit ulang.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Sakura memutuskan hubungan dengan mu !"

Sasuke sedikit menutup telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan dari Mikoto. Ibunya begitu syok dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Tak hanya itu kedua orang tua Sakura pun juga tampak terkejut. Bahkan Fugaku yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi pun kini matanya membulat sempurna.

"Tapi bagaimana ini..." Mebuki angkat bicara. "Undangan sudah tersebar. Kenapa kau baru bicara sekarang ?"

Para orang tua pun sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mengingat undangan sudah di sebar dan Sasuke baru berbicara begitu menjelang hari H.

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku tetap menikah dengan Sakura." ujar Sasuke tenang dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Mata Mikoto dan Mebuki pun berbinar. "Benarkah ?!"

"Tapi aku butuh sedikit bantuan kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyengit menatap undangan di tangannya. Ia bahagia tapi di sisi lain ia bingung. Ia menatap sederet nama yang berbeda dari undangan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Berikan itu pada Sakura."

"Kenapa nama Hinata yang tercetak di sini ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahukan, jika kami sudah bertunangan lalu seenaknya saja memutuskanku karena salah paham dengan Karin. Aku ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

Naruto mengendus kesal. "Tapi kenapa harus istriku, Teme. Tidak adakah wanita lain ?!"

"Tidak, karena hanya kau yang bisa dimintai bantuan."

"Sialan kau Teme, setelah menikah traktir aku ramen sepuasnya."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya jika rencana ini berhasil." Sasuke menyerigai. Sahabatnya begitu bodoh, Hinata pasti kecewa jika tahu kalau Naruto menghargainya dengan beberapa mangkuk ramen.

 **.**

 **.**

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. B-bersumpahlah di hadapan tuhan, untuk menyayanginya dan mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka, disaat sakit ataupun sehat. Baik miskin ataupun kaya. Setia sampai ajal menjemput."

Sasuke menyengit menatap Sakura yang menutup erat matanya setelah mengatakan sumpah pernikahan. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang juga melirik Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke menggeleng memberi kode untuk Hinata tetap diam. Ia kembali menyengit melihat bibir Sakura yang terbuka.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke. B-bersumpahlah di hadapan tuhan, untuk menyayanginya dan mencintainya..." Sakura menghirup nafas dalam.

Sasuke mengendus melihat Sakura. Apa gadis ini benar-benar bodoh ? Hinata bahkan tidak mengucapkan sumpahnya.

"..dalam suka maupun duka, disaat sakit atau sehat, baik miskin ataupun kaya. Setia sampai ajal menjemput."

Sasuke menyerigai kecil menatap Sakura yang semakin merunduk. "Hn. Aku bersumpah untuk menyayangimu dan mencintaimu, dalam suka maupun duka, disaat sakit ataupun sehat, baik miskin ataupun kaya. Setia sampai ajal menjemput."

"K-kaliam r-resmi menjadi... S-sepasang sua-mi istri." Sakura berhenti berbicara sejenak. "Ka-kalian boleh b-b-ber-berciuman di hadapan tuhan."

Serigaian Sasuke semakin lebar. Saatnya memberi kejutan untuk nona Haruno ini yang berani meninggalkannya. Lihat apa yang bisa Uchiha lakukan. Serigaian kemenangan pun masih terpasang rapi di bibir tipis itu.

 _Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan_. Batinnya seraya mencium Sakura.

Lagi pula mana mungkin ia menikah dengan Hinata. Faktanya Hinata itu istri sahabat-Dobenya, Uzumaki Naruto. Apa Sakura benar-benar bodoh sampai lupa akan hal itu ?

 _Dasar gadis bodoh !_

 **FIN -TAMAT-**


End file.
